myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
VWXYZ Deck
This Deck is on the base cards use by Chazz Princeton during his's rematch against Jaden Yuki in the Duel Academy's Dorms Exam and also this cards are Union Monster which means they don't need Polymerization or Fusion Gate for the Fusion Summon. Here is a list of the need it Cards: Normal Monsters 5x V-Tiger Jet x3 X-Head Cannon x2 Effect Monsters 15x W-Wing Catapult x2 Y-Dragon Head x2 Z-Metal Tank x2 Cyber Dragon x2 (semi-limited right now) Machina Peacekeeper x2 Jinzo x3 Cyber Dragon Zwei x2 Spell Crads 12x Solidarity x2 Future Fusion x1 PowerBond x1 Frontline Base x2 Cybernetic Zone x2 Light of Redemption x2 Overload Fusion x1 Fissure x1 Emergency Provisions x1 Trap Cards 8x Roll Out! x2 Return from the Different Dimension x1 Soul Rope x2 Bottomless Trap Hole x3 Extra Deck x10 VW-Tiger Catapult x1 XY-Dragon Cannon x1 XZ-Tank Cannon x1 YZ-Tank Dragon x1 XYZ-Dragon Cannon x2 VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult x1 Chimeratech Overdragon x1 Cyber End Dragon x1 Cyber Twin Dragon x1 Summary: Combining Cyber Dragons and unions will bring this deck to victory by the use of brute magics and monsters to overpower your opponents monsters. With Jinzo in the mix with 2 Solidarity on the field can bring Jinzo a total of 4000 points just 2 atks is enough to win a direct atk much more easier with no traps to worry about. There is a lot of combos do to this deck i thought about your unions and cyber dragons will get a big boost of points for you game. Okay if there is a chance that your monster are to be destoryed the use of Soul Rope can summon any of the lv 4 union monsters or Normal monsters with equipment of peacekeeper sent to the grave you could summon XYZ Dragon Cannon on your next turn. Imagine if your monster is gone with cards like Roll out, Soul Rope with peacekeeper destoryed from the field your X cannon is still on the field but your peacekeeper is a monster when in the grave you can use Soul Rope to get your Z or Y monster to the field. Also the effect of peacekeeper allows you to get a union monster from the deck like Z or Y monster. So on your next turn you can do a XYZ Dragon Cannon Fusion then use roll out on Dragon Cannon for peacekeeper to keep your dragon safe from destructions or chain it like vortex to save your card. Remember your Solidarity magic card needs a monster for the effect to work so use the effect of Dragon Cannon to do that for you to destory one of your opponents cards and plus a +800 point boost because there is a machine in your graveyard now. There is a lot of combos on here oh and also if you use Emergency Provisions on peacekeeper you gain 1000 plus another union monster and that maynot the only card to be destoryed if you play fissure then chain it with provisions on fissure and your peacekeeper.You gain 2000 points plus one monster destoryed and one union monster from the deck. This Deck is Designed to take down the opponent and get the cards you need as quick as possible to do your V-Z fusion monster. Category:Deck List